Reason
by Magentaaa
Summary: "In love, nobody wins, no body loses, and nobody is punished. We all just suffer the consequences" KRISTAO/TAORIS / BL / KRISMEILI


Tittle : Reason

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, Park Chanyeol, Yu Meili

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : All of the casts belong to their selves, but the story is pure made by me ^^

Warning : Boys Love/BL (**BROKEN TAORIS) udah diingettin loh!**

Selamat membaca...

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu….."

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu….."

"Mungkin kau bukan cinta pertamaku, tapi kau akan menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupku…."

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap bersamaku, apapun yang terjadi….."

Semua itu hanyalah kebohongan lisan yang sering kau katakan kepadaku, aku tahu itu semua tapi aku lebih memilih diam hingga kau berkata sesungguhnya kepadaku. Terlalu banyak jurang perbedaan antara kita. Kau seorang aktor terkenal sedangkan aku, hanyalah seorang pelayan disebuah cafe dengan penghasilan yang tidak seberapa dibanding dirimu. Kau punya segalanya, keluarga yang harmonis dan terpandang. Sedangkan aku hanyalah seorang yantim piatu yang bahkan aku sendiri saja tidak tahu tentang orangtuaku.

Ketika kau membawaku dalam kehiduppanmu, aku tahu aku hanya akan menjadi benalu di hidupmu. Bahkan orang – orang di sekitarmu menatapku seperti aku hanyalah seonggok sampah yang tak berguna dan hanya menambah bebanmu. Ada juga yang berfikir, aku hanya menginginkan uangmu saja. Mereka tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi didalam kehiduppan kita yang sebenarnya.

Dulu ketika untuk pertama kali kita berkenalan, tidak ada sepintaspun dalam pikiranku untuk menaikkan setatusku menjadi kekasihmu. Aku masih sadar dengan posisiku dan dirimu yang sangat berbeda jauh. Ketika kau memperkenalkanku pada ke dua orangtua- mu, yang ku dapat hanyalah tatappan sinis kedua orangtua-mu. Setelah itu mereka pergi meninggalkan kita tanpa berkata apapun.

Awalnya semua yang kita jalani begitu indah. Sampai aku tahu kenyataan yang membuatku jatuh terpuruk. Aku tahu aku hanyalah sebuah objek dalam taruhanmu dengan teman se-profesimu Park Chanyeol. Kau memang tidak pernah berkata langsung kepadaku tentang itu. Seandainya aku tak mendengar percakappan mu waktu itu, munggkin hingga detik ini aku masih mengira kau benar – benar mencintaiku.

"**Dia masih bersamaku, iya kau betul Chan laki – laki yang kita jadikan objek taruhan itu. Karnanya sekarang aku tidak perlu lagi bersusah payah membersihkan apartemen ini, dia yang akan melakukan semua itu. Termaksud dalam pekerjaan yang lain dan dia cukup menggoda untuk kujadikan budak sex-ku selama dia bersamaku…"**

Ketika aku mendengar itu, aku hanya diam. Tubuhku seakan mati rasa, untuk berbalik dan pergi menjauh dari tempat ku saja sangat susah. Setelah aku mendengar percakappan itu, tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun. Aku berpura – pura sebaik mungkin, seperti tidak mengetahui tentang apa yang telah terjadi.

Sudah tujuh bulan lebih aku tinggal bersamamu, rasa cinta itu semakin besar untukmu. Mungkin aku terdengar sangat bodoh karna aku masih bertahan disisinya. Cinta itulah satu - satunya alassan aku bertahan disisinya….

Aku seorang Huang Zi Tao yang dengan bodohnya mencintai seorang Wu Yi Fan…

"**Cinta itu sangat jahat dia bisa memaksakan kepada orang - orang yang tidak mempercayainya…"**

.

.

.

"Tao hari ini kau tidak perlu menungguku pulang. Aku ada syuting sampai malam dan sepertinya aku akan pergi menginap di tempat Chanyeol untuk membicarakan kerjasamaku dengannya."

"Baiklah jika seperti itu…"

Hampir sepenuhnya senyumanku ini seperti perban. Hanya menutupi luka, tapi sakitnya masih terasa. Aku tahu dia berbohong, karena yang aku tahu kau akan pergi dengannya. Seseorang yang dengan sengaja mengusik hubungan kita dengan segala pesona yang ia punya. Seseorang yang telah merebutmu dariku. Walaupun aku tahu kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, setidaknya kau mengingat tentang status hubungan kita. **Aku akan tetap mempertahankan hubungan ini sampai pada waktu kau memintaku untuk meninggalkan- mu**.

"**The hardest part of loving someone is knowing when to let go, and knowing when to say good bye…."**

.

.

.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan-nya?"

"Sebentar lagi aku janji.."

"Kau selalu mengulur - ulur waktu Kris. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku yang selalu kau jadikan orang nomer dua dalam hubungan ini."

Kau benar, aku sedang meng ulur waktuku untuk berpisah dengannya. Kau juga benar aku hanya menjadikanmu nomer dua dalam hubungan ini, karena aku terlalu mencintainya dan aku tak bisa melepaskannya. Aku bisa saja menyingkarkanmu dengan mudah dalam kehidupannku, tapi itu semua tidak semudah itu. Kau adalah perempuan yang telah dipilihkan oleh kedua orangtuaku untukku. Jika sampai aku menolakmu, Tao akan ada dalam bahaya. Karena aku tahu sampai kapanpun orangtuaku tidak akan merestui hubungan kami. Aku ingat kejadian tiga bulan lalu, saat Tao nyaris tertabrak sebuah mobil dan aku tahu kedua orangtuaku lah dalang dibalik ini semua. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka lagi oleh permainan orangtuaku, jadi aku yang akan mengalah. **Jika kau menginginkan lepas dari diriku, aku akan bersedia melepaskanmu dalam kehidupanku**.

"**Aku bukanlah pria yang berani menerjang samudera cinta yang begitu luas. Aku hanya sebuah ironi bisu yang berusaha masuk dalam elegi hatimu..….."**

.

** .**

** .**

"Seharusnya kau tidak membohonginya seperti itu Kris. Kau hanya menyakiti dirmu dan dirinya…" Aku menatap nanar pada pria di depanku ini. Wu Yi Fan orang yang sangat mencintai kekasihnya dengan tulus namun harus terhalang restu dari orangtuanya.

"Kau tahu sendiri bukan Chan, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak segara berpisah dengan Tao. Aku tidak ingin dia terluka dan di satu sisi aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Kau pernah membohonginya, dengan berpura – pura menjadikannya bahan objek taruhan kita. Tapi apa yang terjadi, dia tetap bertahan disisimu walaupun dia mendengar tentang apa yang sedang kita bicarakan. Dia tidak meninggalkanmu seperti apa yang kau harapkan Kris…."

Aku tahu, aku terlalu pengecut untuk mempertahankan cintaku dan aku sadar aku telah menyakitimu terlalu dalam. Tapi ada satu yang harus kau ingat bahwa aku benar -benar mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao….

"**Aku sadar, kebohongan yang aku buat hanya merugikan diriku sendiri. Bukan karena kecewanya orang lain tapi karena aku sungguh tak bisa dipercayai lagi. Maafkan aku…." **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah pulang Kris? Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu? Kau tampak tidak sehat…"

"Aku tidak apa – apa, hanya kelelahan saja."

"Kau harus bisa menjaga pola makanmu, dengan pekerjaan yang sangat menyita waktumu itu Kris"

"Aku mengerti Tao. Aku akan mandi dulu."

Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu sebenarnya, kau pulang dengan penampillan yang sangat berantakan. Bau alkhohol sangat tercium jelas di badanmu. Sebanyak apapun beban yang ada padamu, alkhohol bukanlah suatu pelarrian untuk-mu. Apakah kau begitu tersiksa dengan kehadiranku. Aku yang membuatmu menutupi hubungan special mu dengan perempuan itu bukan? Seharusnya aku sadar diri, seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu sedari dulu. Kau akan hidup bahagia dengannya.

** "Wu Yi Fan dan Yu Meili"**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Maafkan aku Tao, lagi – lagi aku membuatmu bersedih atas sikapku ini. Tapi aku akan mengakhiri ini sebentar lagi dan kau akan bebas. Huang Zi Tao harus menemukan orang yang mencintainya dan dapat memberikan kebahagian yang tak bisa di beri seorang Wu Yi Fan.

"**Dengan cinta ini maafkanlah diriku, mungkin kita harus segera mengakhiri kisah cinta ini…" **

.

.

.

Wu Yi Fan atau Kris, mengejutkan publik dengan berita pernikahannya dengan gadis cantik bernama Yu Meili. Yu Meili adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha terkanal Yu Biyu dan Ah Mei. Pernikahan mereka akan digelar tepat pada tanggal 6 November, tepat pada hari ulang tahun Kris yang ke 26.

"Akhirnya kau memilihnya dari pada aku dan ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melepaskanmu dari ku Kris. Ku harap kau bahagia bersamanya….."

"**Bila kamu memang sudah tidak bisa, jangan pernah coba memaksa untuk tetap bertahan bersamaku di tengah kepedihan…."**

.

.

.

Sepi apartemen ini sangat sepi, aku tahu Tao sudah pergi dari sini. Aku yakin dia sudah melihat berita pernikahhanku. Aku hanyalah pria pengecut yang tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta dari seorang Huang Zi Tao. Sekarang hanya ada aku disini, sendiri dan meruntukki kebodohanku yang tidak pernah bisa untuk melawan keinginan orangtuaku. Memori – memori itu tiba – tiba saja muncul bagai benang kusut di kepalaku. Kilasan saat aku bertemu ZiTao untuk pertama kali, ketika aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya berdua saja dengannya, ketika dia menangis karena cemburu melihatku berciuman dengan orang lain untuk film terbaruku dan ketika kami saling mendesahkan nama kami, ketika menyatukan tubah kami dalam malam – malam yang panajng. Sekarang aku benar – benar sudah kehilangan sosok yang aku cintai."

"**I don't know what to do now that we're apart. I don't know how to live without the other half of my ****heart…"**

.

.

.

"**Bila suatu saat nanti kita bertemu lagi, kuharap lupakanlah semua Kenangan yang pernah kita jalani bersama, karena ini sudah terlalu sakit bagiku untuk mengingatnya kembali….."  
>( Huang Zi Tao )<strong>

"**Semua keinginan dan harapan kita untuk selalu bersama ternyata hanya mimpi dan cuma mimpi. Takkan pernah terjadi, karena keputusanku lah yang membuat semua mimpi kita berakhir sampai disini…"  
>( Wu Yi Fan )<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**In love, nobody wins, no body loses, and nobody is punished. We all just suffer the consequences" **

**(Joao Braga)**

**THE END**

**Terimakasih ditunggu Review dari kalian semua...**


End file.
